Un seul baiser
by Solinn Kira
Summary: La première fic Remus Lupin/Lily Evans en francais sur ff.net!!!et si c'était Remus qui avait poussé Lily dans les bras de James??


Bonjour! C'est ma première fic que je publie et que j'ai tout inventé (sur Harry Potter). Je suis d'autant plus heureuse de publier la première fic Remus/Lily en francais sur ff.net (enfin...je crois) ... j'espère que vous allez aimer, c'est pas si long mais la fin est étrange....enfin, review, c'est pas long et c'est agréable...^_^(J'ai l'intention de mettre une fic Remus/Hermione prochainement, j'aimerais savoir si ça interresserait du monde ou bien si c'est sans interet...miciiii!!!!)  
  
Un seul baiser....  
  
Une journée normale, comme toutes les autres, venait de commencer dans le monde sorcier, plus précisement au collège de Poudlard. Mais Lily Evans, en marchant vers la Grande Salle accompagnée de Remus Lupin, un de ses grands amis, sentit qu'elle allait être spéciale....  
  
-Dit donc Pretty Lily, tu rêvasses? Fit son ami en la tirant de ses pensées.  
  
Lily lui jetta un regard doux. Remus était devenu son grand ami depuis la première fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, dans le Poudlard Express, voilà déjà 5 ans. Il lui avait appris les trucs sorciers importants à savoir pour une moldue sans connaissances magiques et lui avait même dit son plus grand secret: Il était un loup-garou.... Malgré ce fait (insignifiant pour la jeune fille) elle continua d'être son amie. Elle l'aimait vraiment beaucoup...  
  
-...J'ai la sensation que cette journée va être spéciale... Fit-elle, songeuse.  
  
-C'est sûrement parce que Mars est rendue dans l'orbite de Pluton.. fit Remus en imitant Sybille Trelawney, une 7ième année de Serdaigle.  
  
Lily se mit à rire.  
  
-Idiot...Mars n'est même pas proche de Pluton...fit-elle en rigolant.  
  
-Mais c'est ce qui est encore plus spécial... continua Remus avec la même voix étrange.  
  
Ils allèrent franchient les portes mais s'arrêtèrent soudainement quand ils entendirent un hurlement derrière eux. "NoooooOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNN!"  
  
Ils se retournèrent pour voir arriver James Potter, Sirius Black et Peter Pettigrow, essouflés.  
  
- 'Mus! Attends! Fit Sirius, alerte. Puis il regarda aux alentours, sortit une petite montre de sa poche et appuya sur un bouton.  
  
-Qu'est--- commenca Lily, le visage étonné puis s'arrêta en entendant un gros "SPLACH" et des cris de surprise. Elle eut à peine le temps de bouger que Remus l'attirait contre lui, puis il se colla contre le mur, proche des 3 autres marraudeurs.  
  
Des tonnes d'élèves sortaient en hurlant, complètement trempés. Les marraudeurs et la jeune fille se tappissèrent du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient contre le mur. Lily voulait les poursuivres pour leur demander qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient mais elle ne put s'empêcher de trouver qu'elle était bien dans les bras de son meilleur ami.... elle se dépêcha de faire disparaitre cette pensée de son esprit.  
  
Une fois la majorité des élèves sortit de la salle, Remus lâcha Lily et s'adressa aux 3 autres.  
  
-Alors? Pourquoi je n'ai pas aidé à faire ce coup? Demanda t-il, d'un ton de reproches.  
  
-...Pour la raison que la lune vient de passer et que tu as besoin de repos? fit James, les yeux rivés aux sol.  
  
-...Bon... c'était quoi? Demanda Remus, trop content du résultat de la farce pour rester fâcher contre ses amis.  
  
-On a transformé les chandelles flottantes en bulles d'eau, annonca Sirius fièrement. Ça nous a pris toute la nuit....évidemment, ç'aurait été plus vite si t'aurais été là mais t'avais besoin de repos...  
  
-Ouais, t'es indispensable Rem'! Fit James en souriant.  
  
-Exact, je ne sais pas ce qu'on ferait sans toi.... Ajouta Peter.  
  
-Pour tout dire, on t'aiiimeu Mumus!!!! Fit Sirius en se jetant à son cou et en plaquant 2 becs sonores sur ses joues.  
  
Les autres se mirent à rire.  
  
Lily ria avec les autres, heureuse de voir que les autres amis de Remus l'aimaient autant qu'elle pouvait l'aimer. Elle était habituée aux tours des marraudeurs, sans toutefois faire vraiment partie du groupe; mais les garçons aimaient bien l'inclure dans leurs tours à l'occasion. Cela lui suffisait.  
  
En se tournant vers la Grande Salle, elle remarqua que James la regardait avec insistance.  
  
-...Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas? Lui demanda t-elle, surprise.  
  
Celui-ci bafouilla que tout allait et rougis. Lily sourit; c'était bien la première fois que James Potter rougissait, lui d'habitude si confiant... Elle haussa les épaules et entreprit de libérer Remus de l'étreinte envahissante de Sirius, puis elle entra avec lui dans la salle. Les 3 autres suivirent.  
  
************************  
  
La journée passa tranquillement, et personne n'avait assez de preuves pour prouver que c'était les marraudeurs qui avaient fait le tour du déjeuner. Finalement, vers l'heure du souper, quand tous furent réunis dans la Grande Salle, James se décida enfin à prendre Lily à part pour lui parler.  
  
-Lily... ça te dirait de venir avec moi voir un film à Pré-au-lard samedi? Réussit-il finalement à dire, rougissant.  
  
-Heu... Fit la jeune fille, flattée. D'accord...  
  
James sourit grandement. Puis ils retournèrent s'assoeir, gênés. En regardant Sirius lancer de la nourriture à Rogue distraitement, Lily commenca à penser qu,elle avait fait un mauvais choix. Oui, James était populaire et très mignon, mais elle me l'aimait pas vraiment...  
  
Elle décida de sortir de la Grande Salle pour aller réfléchir confortablement à tout cela... mais elle sentit une main se déposer sur son épaule. Elle sourit puis se retourna.  
  
-Ça va? Lui demanda Remus, soucieux.  
  
-Oui oui....  
  
-Allez, Pretty Lily, qu'est-ce qui te rend songeuse? Demanda t-il. Est-ce que ça aurait rapport avec James?  
  
-...Oui, lui avoua t-elle finalement. Il vient de me demander si je voulais aller voir un film avec lui samedi....  
  
Le sourire de Remus se décomposa. Puis il détourna les yeux et se mis à marcher.  
  
-Remus! Attends!!! S'écria Lily.  
  
-...J'ai des devoirs à faire, fit celui-ci, lointain.  
  
Elle voulut le poursuivre mais c'était peine perdue; il avait déjà disparu de sa vue.  
  
************************  
  
Quand James entra dans le dortoir ce soir là, la mine heureuse et la tête dans les nuages, il ne remarqua pas qu'une forme l'attendait. Mais quand il ouvrit les lumières, il put voir clairement un Remus furieux.  
  
-James Potter, sors avec Lily si c'est ce que tu veux, je m'en fous....mais si tu t'abuses de lui faire de la peine en la laissant dans 2 semaines comme tu le fais avec les pouffiasses qui te servent de petites amies, je te tuerai... cracha t-il en le regardant dans les yeux. Puis il se dirigea rapidement vers la porte et sortit du dortoir.À peine 30 secondes plus tard, Sirius et Peter entraient à leur tour, en trombe.  
  
-Dit donc, qu'est-ce que t'as dit à Remus? Il est passé à côté de nous mais il ne nous as même pas parler... fit Peter, essouflé.  
  
-....Il sait que j'ai demander à Lily....fit James, étonné et encore sous le choc. -Oh...lâcha Sirius, désolé.  
  
-Mais pourtant, il n'est que son ami, n'est-ce pas? Demanda James, de sa mine la plus étonnée.  
  
Sirius le regarda d'un air désolé, comme s'il était habitué à voir James faire des choses stupides, et mis sa main sur son épaule.  
  
-L'amor, Jamesie, mi amigo, es muy complicado, commenca Sirius avec un petit accent espagnol. Tu vois, il peut être son grand ami mais se rendre compte qu'il l'aime vraiment...  
  
Le visage de James s'éclaira.  
  
-Alors il faut que j'ailles lui parler! S'exclama t-il, heureux.  
  
-Exact, fit Peter en souriant.  
  
Seul Sirius secoua la tête avec un regard "Mais-qu'est-ce-que-je-fais-avec- ces-deux-imbéciles-là..."  
  
-Mes petites brebis égarées, vous n'y êtes pas du tout, Fit-il. Jamesie, t'attends qu'il vienne te parler, c'est tout!  
  
***********************  
  
Vers 22 heures, tandis que les autres élèves étaient partis se coucher, Lily sortit de la salle commune discrètement et se dirigea vers la tour d'astronomie. Rendue en haut, elle vit Remus, appuyé contre le rebord d'une fenêtre, regardant les étoiles. Elle approcha doucement.  
  
-Viens, fit le jeune garçon, sans toutefois se retourner pour la regarder, comme s'il avait sentit sa présence.  
  
Lily s'avança à ses côtés. Le ciel était clair et les étoiles scintillaient parresseusement.  
  
-C'est magnifique, souffla t-elle, émerveillée.  
  
-C'est ce que je vois dans tes yeux quand je te regardes, Lily, répliqua Remus en la fixant de ses yeux gris intenses. Puis il retourna à la contemplation du ciel.  
  
-Tu sais, c'est bien que tu sortes avec James dans le fond, murmura t-il doucement.  
  
-....Le problème c'est que je ne l'aime pas....fit Lily, découragée.  
  
-Tu vas apprendre à l'aimer... C'est écrit dans les étoiles... fit Remus en souriant tristement. Je veux juste te dire que je t'aime Lily. Je veux te rendre heureux....et les étoiles disent que tu devras être avec James...  
  
Lily le forca à la regarder dans les yeux.  
  
-Moi aussi je t'aime Remus...fit-elle, les yeux pleins de larmes. Je me fiches de ce que disent les étoiles, c'est toi que j'aime... Remus sourit puis ferma les yeux.  
  
-Si tu m'aimes autant, je t'en supplie, sort avec James. C'est le garçon qu'il te faut.  
  
-...Mais...Remus...balbutit Lily, étonnée.  
  
-Fais le, pour moi....  
  
-D'accord...si c'est ce que tu veux, j'essayerai... fit la jeune fille, en fesant un petit sourire.  
  
Ils restèrent quelques temps en silence.  
  
-Tu as eu le droit à une requête, et maintenant c'est à mon tour, fit Lily lentement.  
  
Il se tourna et la regarda dans les yeux. Ils étaient à 10 centimètres l'un de l'autre.  
  
-Et qu'est-ce que c'est, Pretty Lily ? Demanda Remus en souriant.  
  
-Un seul baiser, et je m'interresserai à Jame, je te le jure, souffla la jeune fille en approchant son visage de celui du loup-garou.  
  
Leurs lèvres se touchèrent tout doucement et Remus entoura Lily de ses bras. La jeune rousse mit ses mains sur les joues froides de son ami et approfondie le baiser.  
  
Au bout de quelques secondes, ils se séparèrent en souriant.Remus serra sa jeune amie dans ses bras puis se tourna vers les étoiles.  
  
-Alors, c'était écrit pour notre baiser? Demanda Lily d'un ton taquin.  
  
-Oui... fit Remus en ré-imitant Sybille Trelawney.  
  
-Oui Sybille, oui...Fit Lily avant de se mettre à rire.  
  
-Allez, jeune Evans, allons voir ton futur époux....fit Remus en passant un bras autour de son cou et en la trainant vers les escaliers.  
  
-Et comment tu sais ça? Demanda Lily lorqu'ils commencèrent à s'éloigner.  
  
-Ça, c'est écrit dans les étoiles... fit Remus en souriant.  
  
Les 2 jeunes amis retournèrent à la salle commune, le coeur léger et l'avenir tout tracé devant eux.  
  
FIN!  
  
Katia990 :) 


End file.
